


So Good That It Hurts

by AluraEmbrey



Category: Glee
Genre: Face-Fucking, M/M, Not Beta Read, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-14
Updated: 2011-12-14
Packaged: 2017-11-06 15:58:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/420681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AluraEmbrey/pseuds/AluraEmbrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Blaine learns a lesson or two and enjoys every moment of it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Good That It Hurts

**Author's Note:**

> It's Miss aalikane's birthday. HAPPY BIRTHDAY!! As such, I told her to prompt me so I could write her birthday porn. She just told me to go with whatever, since I know her kinks already. This is what happened.

“Shush, Blaine. You have to be quiet.”

Kurt's tone and words would not be out of place in a day care centre. He sounded like an angry parent or teacher, trying to control the annoyance in his voice and teach the child an important lesson about listening and doing what they're told. If Kurt had said that to a child, they'd probably be looking down at their feet, feeling scolded for being too loud.

Blaine on the other hand, couldn't look down if he wanted. His eyes are locked on the pair of blue one staring back at him. Kurt's eyes don't always look blue, they like to change with his mood, but right now they're a hard, steely blue. Solid and powerful, keeping Blaine totally in check. Without even being touched, the shorter man is bound completely to the wall behind him.

The cool metal of the stall pressed into his spine, but it was nothing compared to the feelings pressing into him. Anger, annoyance and pure, unadulterated dominance seemed to shove Blaine even farther into the wall, wrapping him till he felt completely possessed. Claimed. Owned. Everything about Kurt screams control and power right now, from the way he's standing, back straight and tall, to the way he's making Blaine do what he says without any effort at all.

The curly haired man bites his lip, trying to keep in a whimper. Kurt said to be quiet. Except it so hard, because every cell in his body wants to jump and scream. He's never seen his boyfriend like this, so darkly beautiful, like an avenging angel about to strike, but he loves it. The power feels dangerous, but safe at the same time. He knows Kurt would never really hurt him, but some part of Blaine's brain tells him that if Kurt does hurt him, it'll be because he deserves it. And only as much as he deserves, because there's no one that knows him and what he needs like his boyfriend.

“Do you know why I'm pissed off, Blaine?” Kurt's tone is still bordering on condescending, but Blaine can hear the power behind it.

“Sebastian.”

“Yes, Sebastian.” Kurt says, the spat out like a curse. The taller boy takes a step closer, finally in Blaine's personal space. There's only a couple of inches separating them, and Blaine wants nothing more than to close the distance. The thought is so distracting that he nearly misses Kurt's next question. “But why am I mad at you?”

“I... I...” The boy has to take a moment, his breath coming out faster, making it harder for him to speak. “I sat next to him and talked to him?”

“Wrong.” The one word makes Blaine wilt. Wrong. Damn it.

“Of course you talked to him, you're far too damn nice not to. The problem is that you let him lay his slimy, slut hands on you.”

Finally Kurt closed the distance between them, his body pushing Blaine even farther into the metal barrier. His full, pink lips skimmed Blaine's neck and the younger boy couldn't help but shudder, his entire body out of his control. “You're mine, Blaine. Only I get to touch.”

To emphasise his point, Kurt ran his arm down Blaine's side, curving around his side to cup his ass. The hand squeezed, pushing Blaine into Kurt's body, so that their cocks touched. Blaine had been half-hard before, but feeling that lithe body against his own was quickly finishing the job of making him fully erect. It hurt, the pants he wore today were on the tighter side, and the metal of his zipper was biting into him. He didn't care though, not with Kurt pushing into him like this. The stall was starting to shake, which defeated the point of him being quiet, but Blaine did his best to keep his whimpers to himself. It was just so difficult when Kurt was touching him, making him want so much.

“You're mine.” Kurt repeated, nearly as a whisper, straight into his ear.

“Yours.”

It took a moment before Blaine realised he had even spoken. It wasn't until Kurt stopped grinding against him and pulled back a bit. They looked at each other for a moment, Blaine simply staring as Kurt searched his face. Not that he had to look hard, Blaine had nothing to hide.

“Prove it.” The words were spoken with a push on his shoulders.

Blaine dropped to his knees without hesitation, not even caring that these pants were still fairly new and this was a restaurant washroom. Before his eyes was Kurt's clothed erection. Like his own, it was straining against the confines of Kurt's skin-tight jeans, practically begging to be let free. A plea that Blaine hastened to fulfil by pulling the jeans out of the way. Kurt hardly ever wore underwear with jeans this tight, and though Blaine knew that, he couldn't help but start to salivate a bit at the way that Kurt's erection sprang free so quickly.

He must have spent too long staring and not doing, before Kurt shoved his hips forward, dick brushing up against Blaine's lips. Without thinking about it, he opened his mouth, the head entering his mouth. Both boys groaned, Kurt's thighs starting to shake from strain. Blaine pulled off for just a second, before diving back in, relaxing his throat as he did so to take in all of Kurt.

To keep from falling over, Blaine put his hands on Kurt's thighs, feeling the muscles tense as he bobbed up and down. It wasn't classy or pretty, saliva was starting to pool in his mouth, and dribbled down his chin, but so long as Kurt was enjoying it, that's all that mattered. Blaine would gladly deal with looking like a mess for the wonderful feel of his boyfriend's heavy cock on his tongue.

“Hmm, good. You're so good at sucking my dick.”

Blaine hummed in happiness at the praise. He slowed down, using his tongue to play with the slit in tiny figure eights. It made Kurt moan loudly, clearly not caring if anyone heart them. His hips jerked forward without warning, Kurt's dick hitting the back of Blaine's throat. They both froze for a second, before Kurt pulled back and did it again. A little harder this time.

It was a wonder that Blaine didn't come in his pants right then and there. If he thought that sucking dick was great, then this was like heaven. Kurt's cock filled his mouth and throat so much, using him, taking from his, controlling every moment. Blaine could only kneel there and take it, moaning each time Kurt hit the back of his throat, taking in all the murmurs that escaped his boyfriend's mouth.

“Good.”

“Mine.”

“So pretty with my cock in your mouth.”

Before he knew it, Kurt was full on fucking his face, hips moving without abandon, rhythm lost entirely. Which meant just one thing: he was close. Blaine wondered it Kurt would keep going, if he'd pull out and come all over his face, or if he'd simply fuck his mouth all the way through the end, coming down his throat. The thought of either made Blaine's neglected erection twitch with need.

He got his answer soon enough though. His boyfriend's angelic voice was nearly screaming his name, as his dick shoved it's way as far down Blaine's throat as it could go. The younger boy kept his throat relaxed, swallowing around the head to keep all the come in his mouth.

After a few seconds, Kurt finally pulled out, his soft dick, dribbling a little come onto Blaine's lip. He couldn't help but lick his lips to capture it. He didn't move or get up, just watched as Kurt tucked himself back into his pants and zipped up. “Did you enjoy that?”

Blaine could only nod his head to answer. Kurt smirked at the answer and pulled him to stand again. His dick was so hard he couldn't even think or speak. He just needed something, anything, to get him off. The look he gave Kurt must have said that, must have begged for it, because Kurt chuckled, but reached for his zipper.

“You were so into sucking me off, you nearly came, didn't you, Blaine? You're hard cause of me.” Again, Blaine could only nod. “I should leave you like this, another part of your lesson.”

Though he was supposed to be quiet, Blaine couldn't help but whimper at the idea of not getting relief. Honestly, he was so hard it was nearly painful. He needed to get off, he'd beg if he needed, would suck Kurt off again if necessary. He just needed to come.

“But no, then that whore would see what you look like when you're needy and wanting and only I get to see you like this.”

“Just you. Please.” Blaine begged, his voice sounding hoarse from use.

Kurt took pity on him, making quick work of his pants and boxers to grab his dick. Blaine nearly sighed with relief at the feel of his boyfriend's hand on him. It felt so good, so wonderful, that it only took a few strokes before he was crying out Kurt's name. He would be embarrassed if he hadn't been so hard for so damned long.

“We better get back out there.” Kurt finally said after putting Blaine away. It was then that Blaine realised how long they had been in the bathroom. Everyone would know what they had done. Maybe not looking at Kurt, because he looked like he'd never been touched, but Blaine knew he looked fucked. Lips red and hair out of place from where Kurt had gripped it while fucking his mouth. It was clear that they'd had sex and Blaine couldn't care less.


End file.
